


Our ~More~ Profound Bond

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: The Wrath of a Loving Winchester [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Castiel in the Bunker, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel in the Bunker, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Porn With Plot, Probably Counts As Soul Bond, Profound Bond Stuff Happens, awkwardly written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's some Really Awkward Smut, then lots of humor. </p><p>[FIXED!!!]</p><p>Part of my The Wrath of a Loving Winchester series, but can be stand alone... it's probably best stand alone, I'm sorry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our ~More~ Profound Bond

**Author's Note:**

> REALLY SORRY FOR THIS! it just kinda popped in my head while on Tumblr, but it's bad, and I know it.
> 
> THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING!: there is very awkwardly written smut ahead, if you wanted the good stuff I'm sorry. You've come to the wrong place.
> 
> ...I can't write smut, but I want to...

Dean’s POV

This is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. Cas is on our bed, naked, his dark, almost black, wings are out, and he’s pumping three fingers deep inside himself. I can’t think of anything sexier, that is until I hear Cas moan, low and deep in his chest. The moan goes straight to my dick, now it’s painfully hard.

“Dean…” Cas moans again, still pumping his fingers inside himself. His moan snaps me out of whatever trance I was in, and back to reality.

I stride over to the bed, I can feel Cas’s eyes on me the whole way, quickly shucking off my flannel and ACDC t-shirt. By the time I actually make it to the bed I’m only in my jeans, thankfully commando.

As I start to unzip the fly on my pants Cas stops what he’s doing. He crawls over the bed to the end, where I’m standing.

“Here, let me” is all he says before swallowing all of me down

“Cas…” I choke out

I wrap my finger in his unruly hair, not pushing, just grounding myself. 

Cas pulls off completely, and without warning picks me up. He places me on the bed, where he had been fucking himself on his fingers minutes ago.

“Hey- !?” I manage to say, but it turns into a moan when Cas swallowed me down again. He hollowed his cheeks while kneading my ass with his hands.

####

“Dean!” Cas moans as I thrust into him, his wings flare out beneath our sweaty bodies. Cas makes a high pitched sound, and I know he’s as close as I am.

I speed up my thrusts to a brutal pace, making Cas a moaning mess. He moves his hands from the headboard to my ass, encouraging me to thrust harder. I did just that.

Just as our orgasms ripped through us, I felt a warm, almost fluffy, feeling run down my spine. I also felt a small pinch on my ass, but I think that was Cas, the kinky bastard.

I pull out slowly, then get up to get a damp towel. 

I catch just a glimpse of my ass in the mirror, something looks off. What the hell?

Is that a- “What the hell Cas!” I shout accusingly at him. There’s a freaking ….!

“What?” he asks, then he sees it too. the Assbutt! he’s laughing!

“THERE’S A FUCKING HANDPRINT ON MY ASS, CAS!” 

“That rhymed!” he giggled, fucking giggled! 

“CAS!” Finally Cas stopped giggling “Why the hell is there a handprint on my ass?” 

Another fucking giggle fit overcame Cas “I guess *giggle* my grace *giggle* decided it was time to *full on laughter*... claim your soul again!” He took a few shaky breaths “Oh Father! The odds that I happen to be holding your ass for this!” I will never admit that even I chuckled a little after that.

I huff out a breath “I think I can cover this with my pants, hopefully?”

“Why?” what the hell does he mean ‘What?’?...!

“I don’t want Sam to see this!” I hiss, pointing to this Very clear handprint on my right ass cheek.

“Why? Sam has one too, he’s not ashamed of his” The way Cas says it so casually is kinda creepy- WAIT What!?

“WHAT?”

“Yes Dean, a handprint. It’s on his back though, Gabriel gave it to him about a year ago. Didn’t he tell you?”

“NO!”

“Well he has one, and so do you. Yours is just funnier!” And he fucking giggling again. Great...


End file.
